Terapia robot
by KLLOVE
Summary: Kendall está muerto, ese Kendall que casi nunca dejaba a Logan, murió. Logan no puede sonreír, no duerme, no quiere escuchar, no quiere comer... no puede llorar. Ficcion (Misterio) Twoshot Adaptación del anime Hal. Terminado.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, bueno... esta es la razón por la cual no he actualizado mis otras historias. Espero que les guste. Es una adaptación a la película anime: Hal. Espero que no la hayan visto, porque siento que me quedo horrible. Alguna duda pregúntenme.**

**A, otra cosa...**

**Terapia robot: Los robots se convierten en la persona fallecida para ayudar a superar la pérdida del afectado.**

**Siii, es pura ficción. Tienen que llegar al final... prométanlo! Solo son dos capítulos.**

* * *

Kendall está muerto, ese Kendall que casi nunca dejaba a Logan, murió.

Logan no puede sonreír, no duerme, no quiere escuchar, no quiere comer... no puede llorar.

Doctor: 001, ayudemos a ese chico. Si eres tú, puedes convertirte en él.

El robot que lleva el nombre en su armadura: 001 volteo a ver la tumba completamente cubierta de flores, del chico que desafortunadamente avía fallecido.

-Conviértete y salva a ese chico.

El pequeño robot asintió.

En una camilla de un hospital, se hallaba sentado un chico rubio conectado a varios cables tratando de resolver un cubo de Rubik con algunos trazos en él.

-Me convertí en humano- pronuncio brevemente

De inmediato la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente.

-Lo siento, llegue tarde- pronuncio el Doctor cansadamente.

-Doctor, seré Kendall a partir de hoy- pronuncio el chico

-de acuerdo, entonces... ¿cómo se siente ser un humano?- El doctor, que se encontraba en su computadora, se acercó al chico

-¿sentir? ¿Qué es eso?-

Se inclinó y tomo su brazo -Es ser capaz de sentir-

-ha, no es nada- el doctor de paro lentamente y se dirigió a la puerta –vamos, es hora de irnos-

Tomaron el tren, Kendall no gesticulo ni una sola palabra, sentado, así, mirando por la ventana, tratando de armar su cubo de Rubik, hasta que el doctor hablo.

-eso es muy nostálgico-

Tomo su cubo de Rubik de entre sus manos.

-cuando yo era un estudiante, había un rumor de que te concede un deseo, una vez que lo hayas resuelto- rio suavemente –las chicas estaban realmente en eso-

El doctor paro por un momento el movimiento en el cubo de Rubik y lo miro -¿era lo mismo en tu tiempo?-

Kendall lo miro sin entender. El doctor gesticulo una pequeña sonrisa, esperando algo, pero nada ocurrió.

-ha, lo olvide... no sabes lo que le paso a Kendall en el pasado

Salieron de la estación de tren y caminaron por el pequeño lago.

-ase tanto calor... lo siento. Tengo que ir a la casa de una anciana justo delante, ¿puedes llegar tu solo?-

Kendall asintió.

-casi lo olvido...- busco en su bolsillo y le extendió su cubo de rubik medio armado, dejando ver lo que estaba escrito en el. Kendall lo leyó.

-¿Logan y el pasado?-

-Kendall escribió eso-

Movió algunas piezas y leyó –Días con Logan-

-Este fue el último deseo de Kendall- dijo el doctor y se fue, dejando a Kendall solo.

"Me he convertido en humano, en aras de conseguir que Logan sienta lo que es vivir de nuevo, vine a esta ciudad como Kendall"

Kendall camino por la pequeña ciudad, viento todo a su alrededor, buscando la casa en la que se encontraba Logan. Cuando la encontró toco la puerta, pero nadie contesto, así que la abrió, pareciera que habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que fue abierta.

Examino la casa, había una mesa llena de cosas, al igual que los sofás, todo estaba desordenado y la puerta que daba al jardín estaba abierta. Se sentó en un pequeño escalón de la casa para descansar, cuando escucho el sonido de algo cayéndose, se levantó de inmediato siguiendo el sonido en el jardín, el sonido lo guio a un pequeño compartimento de la casa. Como un armario. La abrió lentamente.

-¿eres tu Logan?

La puerta se cerró de agolpe, Kendall se sentó delante de la puerta.

-tú debes ser Logan-

-¿quién eres tú?- contesto el chico del otro lado

-el centro de atención me envió, debes haber oído hablar de el-

-no recuerdo haberles solicitado el enviar un robot que se vea exactamente como Kendall-

-estoy aquí para ayudarte, Logan-

El chico que se encontraba dentro abrió bruscamente la puerta y le lanzo un par de libros, haciendo que Kendall se callera hacia atrás. Se quedó en el suelo un par de segundos.

-entiendo, me iré- se paró y se sentó delante de la puerta de nuevo –Logan, ¿podrías por favor firmar esta opción si quieres que me vaya?-

Extendió la hoja de papel, pero no sucedió nada. Volteo a ver a un lado, un gato medio perezoso lo observaba desde el techo de una habitación de la casa.

Antes de irse decidió arreglar un poco la desastrosa casa, lavando la ropa y acomodando todo en su lugar. Cuando puso algo con el resto de las cosas, este se cayó e hizo que un libro cayera también, era un álbum de fotos. Lo ojeo y vio barias fotos de lo que eran Kendall y Logan sonrientes. Se fijó alado, encontrándose con un cubo de rubik.

-Logan tiene... ¿cubo de rubik?-

Se sentó por el resto de la tarde a tratar de armarlo, cuando por fin lo termino.

-¿lo resolví?- corrió al armario donde se encontraba Logan -lo resolví Logan, tu cubo de rubik, tu deseo se ara-

La puerta de volvió a abrir de a golpe y se lo arrebato, arrojándolo lejos.

-vete-

-de acuerdo-

En la mañana siguiente, le preparo un desayuno y se lo llevo al armario.

-Logan, la comida esta lista, es la primera vez que cocino... aunque parece que no me salió muy bien- recordó mientras volteaba a ver la cocina completamente hecha un desastre. –dejare la comida aquí, vendré por la mañana-

Al día siguiente, preparo de nuevo el desayuno y se lo llevo al armario, percatándose de que el plato de comida del día anterior aun seguía lleno.

-Logan ¿hay algo que quieras? Voy a salir-

La puerta se abrió y Logan deposito un suéter delante y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Kendall lo tomo percatándose de que su ropa estaba sucia por la comida. Antes de salir recordó ver varias hojas con notas escritas en ellas y una guitarra partida a la mitad.

**Pedazos de cinta que Logan o Kendall grababaron antes.**

Logan filmaba a Kendall por detrás, cuando trataba de armar un cubo de rubik.

-¡deja de filmar!- dijo Kendall molesto

* * *

Logan estaba tocando la guitarra en la sala, con unas hojas delante de el

-¿qué es eso? Pregunto Kendall

-practico con las notas que mi abuelo me regalo- le sonrió

* * *

Kendall grabo a Logan quien estaba cocinando.

-no sabe muy mal-

* * *

Logan grabo a Kendall detrás de unos arbustos discutiendo con unos chicos.

* * *

En el cumpleaños de Logan, Kendall deposito un pastel delante de el

-gracias, Kendall- le sonrió

Kendall le extendió un par de boletos, comprándolos con las notas que el abuelo de Logan le regalo.

-¡Quien te dijo que podías venderlos!- Logan salió corriendo.

* * *

Logan, después de ver la cinta, salió a su pequeño estudio donde se dedicaba a componer de nuevo la cámara.

Kendall se encontraba de camino a casa, con una guitarra en sus manos.

-gracias doctor, por ayudarme a conseguir una guitarra-

-no es nada-

Kendall miro la guitarra de madera entre sus manos -doctor... ¿cree que pueda entender el 100% de la tristeza de Logan?-

-me temo que no-

-¿porque soy un robot?-

-es lo mismo, incluso para un humano, las alegrías y tristezas de otros, creo que es difícil empatizar, no es nada malo no ser capaz de entender-

-no puedo cuidarlo si no lo entiendo, ¿que debería hacer?-

-no necesitas hacer nada, basta con mirar a través de el-

-¿solo tengo que hacer eso?-

-para las criaturas como los seres humanos, es más que suficiente-

Kendall logro ver un poco a Logan cuando llegaron, Logan volvió a su armario dejando una nota afuera.

"Gracias Robot Kendall"

-Lo has hecho bien Kendall- le felicito el doctor

Logan abrió la puerta y tomo la guitarra, recordando en su álbum de fotos como solía tocarla al lado del rubio.

Al día siguiente Kendall volvió a preparar el desayuno, se alegró mucho al ver el plato vacío del día anterior, como todos los días, de costumbre salía a comprar la comida.

Al pasar por un local, fue detenido por un chico un poco más alto que el, que lo miraba raro hace un par de minutos.

-¡eres realmente tú, Kendall! ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?, y pensar que tipo de cosa sucedió después de que tuviste una pelea con Logan-

Un par de señores salieron de los arbustos y James salió corriendo.

-¡detente allí James!- grito uno de ellos asiendo que Kendall se callera y tirara sus bolsas, viendo su cubo de rubik que decía "espero que Kendall deje de usar la violencia"

-¡Kendall, tengo un favor que pedirte, dejare que entres la próxima vez!-

Kendall se dirigió a casa, cuando comenzaba a llover, se sentó completamente empapado en frente de la puerta del armario, y la abrió.

-¿Kendall... abuso de ti?-

-nunca lo he visto yo mismo, pero lo he oído de otros-

-¿sabía que ustedes dos tuvieron una pelea?-

Logan se sorprendió

-está bien si no quieres hablar de eso-

Logan entro de nuevo y le lanzo una toalla.

-gracias-

-Las notas- dijo Logan –vendió todas mis notas por su propia voluntad-

Logan dejo entrar a Kendall al armario y reprodujo la grabación de la cámara que estaba componiendo.

* * *

GRABACION

-dijiste que la única razón por las que los haces es para venderlos, no es esa la razón por la que las has colocado aquí?-

-¡no pido que los vendan de esa manera!- Logan aventó las notas -¡no sabes absolutamente nada Kendall!-

-¿cuál es tu problema?-

* * *

Estaban en un aeropuerto.

-Kendall, mi sueño es que abramos una pequeña tienda juntos-

-yo ya me disculpe-

-no, estas personas solo están dispuestas a venir a nuestra tienda, dale a cada uno de ellos lo que he recogido de cada cliente-

-¿cómo se supone que vamos a sobrevivir así?-

-ya dije vamos a llegar por si somos suntuosos-

Kendall se paró de su asiento -¡no sabes nada! ¿Entiendes el dolor de no tener dinero?-

-ya fue suficiente- Logan se puso de pie

-¿qué quieres?-

-¿a quién le importa, idiota?-

El video termino.

**Esperare sus reviews para la actualización, y el último cap.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CONTINUACION...**

-Si solo las emociones humanas se pudieran mostrar como datos-

-Logan, lo siento-

-él es mucho más serio de lo que pensaba, creo que fui yo el que no fue capaz de comprenderlo- soltó un par de lágrimas -Lo siento por no entender más-

Al día siguiente.

-doctor ¿me conoce desde antes?-

-¿Te refieres al Kendall real?-

-si-

-Lo conocí estos pocos años, él era bastante indulgente, se paseaba con una persona llamada James, parece que trabajaban ilegalmente durante su infancia-

-El doctor se sobresaltó –ho, lo que me recuerda...- le extendió un suéter –toma, Logan me pidió que le diera esto a Kendall-

-Logan siempre estaba preocupado por Kendall ¿verdad?, quiero decir que Kendall no era una mala persona ¿verdad?-

-fue la deuda que tenía de joven, nació con un corazón débil, así que sus padres le compraron un corazón. Lo abandonaron, ya que no podían pagar el préstamo, no sé exactamente de quien fue la culpa aquí-

De noche Kendall se puso el suéter que Logan le había regalado, y lo abrió la puerta.

-Logan ¿quieres ir a la feria?-

Sonrió –lo llevas puesto-

-sí, tú compraste esto-

-te queda bien-

-Logan, tu realmente querías salvar a Kendall, pero, ¿de qué ibas a salvarlo?-

Logan lo miro triste -del mundo entero-

Recuerdo

* * *

Estaban sentados en la mesa. Donde Kendall sostenía un par de muletas.

-¿lo sabias? Los trabajos más peligrosos se dejan a los seres humanos-

-pero en la escuela nos enseñaron que se utilizan robots-

-mantener robots requiere dinero, por eso utilizan personas. Si tienes dinero, todo el mundo te trata bien, toda la ciudad será amable contigo-

Logan comenzó a llorar.

-no, Logan, lo siento, estoy seguro que esto algún día acabara... ¿quieres que te compre algo ahora mismo? ¿Una plumilla?-

Kendall se tambaleo un poco al tratar de buscar algo, pero resbalo.

-¡Kendall! ¿Estás bien?-

Kendall le extendió la cámara y Logan la sujeto.

* * *

-entra- le ordeno Logan y le enseño la pequeña cámara

-cada vez que veo esto, me gusta pensar que es tu corazón- Logan lo extendió –toma-

El más pequeño comenzó a llorar –Lo siento... Kendall, lo siento por no ser capaz de entenderte-

Kendall lo envolvió en sus brazos. Y Logan lo sostuvo con más fuerza dejando caer más lágrimas en el suéter del rubio.

-¿te quedaras conmigo para siempre?-

-Lo are, siempre Logan, por siempre-

Al día siguiente decidieron ir a la feria. Logan salió de su habitación vestido.

-te ves bien Logan-

-gracias-

Tomo un cubo de rubik y escribió en el.

-No me sigas mirando así-

-lo siento- rieron

En la feria jugaron todo tipo de juegos y se divirtieron mucho, y Kendall, Kendall lo miraba como si hubiera sido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que sintió algo así.

De camino a casa se encontraron con James y sus amigos.

-¿cómo has estado Kendall?, has estado perdido mucho tiempo, estaba pensando en si me arias un favor-

-¡corre Kendall!- Logan empujo a James al arrollo y corrieron por las calles cuando comenzó a llover.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, corrieron hacia la puerto, pero Logan resbalo y callo al arrollo que pasaba por debajo.

-¡Logan! ¡Logan!- gritaba Kendall desesperadamente

Bajo hasta el arroyo por las rocas, extendió su mano para jalar a Logan quien se encontraba inconsciente pero fue jalado por James.

-¡¿qué te pasa Kendall?!- James lo golpeo directamente en la cara -¡recuerda!- lo golpeo de nuevo -¡trata de recordar! ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte así?- Le lanzo un último golpe que lo dejo tirado en el suelo. Y comenzó a recordar.

RECUERDO

* * *

Estaban sentados en el aeropuerto.

-¿Cómo podremos sobrevivir vendiendo esto?-

-¡ya te dije que vamos a estar bien si estamos juntos!- recordó la voz de Logan

-¡no sabes nada Logan!, ¡el dolor de no tener dinero!-

-es suficiente- Logan se levantó.

-¿qué es lo que quieres?

-que te importa, idiota-

Kendall recordaba claramente aquella conversación "no te vayas" pensó. "Logan"

-¡entonces haz lo que quieras!-

Logan entro por las puertas del avión, y esa fue la última vez que lo vio. Por las noticias en ese momento, en el aeropuerto, imaginando a Logan gritando su nombre, cuando el avión estallo.

Kendall se levantó del suelo de golpe, y empezó a gritar con la boca y la nariz sangrando, mesclada con la lluvia que caía insistentemente.

-¡¿porque?! ¡¿Por qué no estaba yo con él?! ¡Pudo haber sido feliz si yo hubiera estado con el!

James lo sujeto y lo volvió a tumbar -¿que podrías haber hacho?-

-¡Yo podría haberlo salvado!-

Kendall se arrastró a Logan.

-¡Logan! ¡Logan!-

-¡Tú sabes mejor que nadie Kendall!- grito James

-¡Logan! ¡Logan!-

-¡Él no es Logan! ¡Logan ya está muerto!-

-Logan... –el pelinegro extendió su mano al igual que Kendall y se aventó –volvamos a casa- cayeron por el arroyo hasta llegar a lo profundo del lago.

* * *

SUSESO ANTERIOR

-parece que piensa que es un robot- dijo el doctor –tal vez sea muy difícil para el aceptar la cruel realidad-

-se te ocurre algo?-

-la persona que más necesita es Logan, pero... puede que no sea muy común, que se llama terapia robot-

-001, ayuda a salvar a ese joven, salva al niño que está en el-

* * *

Debajo del agua Kendall tomo de la mano a Logan, atrayéndolo Asia él.

-el doctor fue muy amable, creo que es suficiente haberte conocido- pronuncio Kendall –si el dolor que he sufrido es el intercambio de este mismo momento... estoy satisfecho. Si todo era a cambio de conocerte, siento, todo esto, pero valió la pena, Logan...-

Lo tomo más seca, acercando se mas a él, depositando un último beso.

Logan lo tomo de pecho y con un impulso lo empujo a la superficie.

-¡Logan! ¡No te vayas Logan! ¡No te vayas! –

El pelinegro deposito la pequeña cámara entre sus manos y le dio un último empujón Asia la superficie.

James lo arrastro asía las rocas.

-Kendall ¿estás bien?-

Kendall reacciono.

-¡Logan!-

-Kendall, no vayas... te lo ruego, no te vayas- James comenzó a soltar un par de lágrimas –comprendo... ya entiendo, pero por favor –Alzo su mirada -¡vive Kendall!-

Fue entonces cuando comprendió, Logan se había ido y ya había llegado la hora de aceptarlo, de superarlo, todo lo que había pasado, había valido la pena, el dolor, la tristeza y la soledad eran cosas que habían valido algo, ya no eran en vano. Tomo la pequeña cámara entre sus manos y comenzó a llorar, es cuchando los llantos de James y la pesada lluvia que caían sobre ambos.

"-¿Adónde va la gente después de morir doctor?-

-ellos van a ninguna parte, ellos siempre van a permanecer a nuestro lado-"

Al día siguiente, como todas las mañanas Kendall iba por la comida y preparaba el desayuno. Acomodo las sillas que se encontraban un poco empolvadas y se sentó, llevándose un bocado a la boca.

-esta delicioso... Logan-

"Al fondo del armario de Logan, al lado de sus notas... al lado de la guitarra, había un último cubo de rubik, : "Espero que Kendall recupere las ganas de vivir"

**Gracias por leerme.**

**Canción: watch?v=7PRcdNP2dK8**

**Les agradezco sus reviews. En especial a lectoranonimo (fue el único). Siéntanse libres de dejar algún comentario, les juro que no me enojo.**


End file.
